


Striking Back

by VixtheEvil



Series: The Crafting Dead Novelizations [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Crafting Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixtheEvil/pseuds/VixtheEvil
Summary: The time's come for the final confrontation between these two leaders. Kindness vs Terror, Light vs Dark...But in the end... who truly wins?-----"Well, well look who it is!" Red exclaimed happily, the vicious smile still on his face. "I'm surprised you actually found my base and gotten inside! I wonder how?" He giggled then gestured to the door behind him, "Could it be from the sewers and the closet there?"Nick gritted his teeth. 'How the hell did he-?'"Know?" the mad Avatar asked, seeing his expression and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Oh my, Nick, you wound me. What? Did you honestly expect I wouldn't know about the sewer system or which supply closet has a door to it?" He laughed then grinned sharply, "I found this base, Nick, I know it better than anyone. Not to mention, its the closest one to the cell block to rescue your lovely little girlfriend there. You had no choice but to come this way to get out without a firefight."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait, readers! But I'm back again with a novelization piece suggested by LucyGreenfield!
> 
> This time for Season 11! I know I posted Similar Interests but it was a little short, granted that's a given since its more of conversation than action, which is cool. And I always wanted to write it because it was a confrontation between Nick and Ross. _Warmth vs Cold._ Where as between Red and Nick is _Dark vs Light_ or something like that.
> 
> This time however, its gonna be the last time we see Nick and Red like this! XD So grab a snack, grab a drink and kick back as we dive into into the final confrontation between the Light and Dark souls of the Crafting Dead Universe! ... or is it?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Red's Base

Nick sighed, letting out a breath of relief as he watched his companions gear up to go. Finally... FINALLY! After so much tracking and with Tommy's help, a good man within Red's group, they **finally** got Shelby back! Granted, it wasn't the most covert and graceful rescue there was (the brunet Avatar blamed the cell door for being stubborn) but at least it was still successful! Even though every goddamn guard within the compound now knew they were there... but details!

There was just one little problem (and no the guards knowing where they wasn't a problem)...

Shelby and Bobby both stared at Nick impatiently, eager to go and not really willing to listen to his reasons to stay a little longer. Even though he just finished expressing his need to stick to his promise. Tommy helped them get to Shelby, the least they could do is wait for him but neither of the other two saw logic to it.

Well not quite true.

Nick let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing at the back of his neck as they, quietly, argued over the issue. He did understand their need to leave. This was enemy territory and they could be surrounded at any minute if they didn't get their asses in gear and leave. **Now.** Not to mention, they had sound reason of the chance of Tommy betraying them. Given how Red is... Nick wouldn't blame the Avatar if he did rat them out to his boss. It'd hurt but wouldn't blame him as Tommy had explained during his time with them that the men under Red's rule were terrified of both the world and him, so best to serve than to die... right?

Still, Nick had promised him...

"I'm not for leaving a man behind but we really don't have any time." Shelby pointed out as she looked around warily; trying to ignore the sounds of the growling undead to pick up anything that could tell her if any enemy was already there. She eventually gave up on it and placed a hand on her hip, focusing her attention on the brunet leader. "And I don't wanna end up stuck here anymore. I can't wait here any longer."

Well that is true... she's been in their clutches long enough. Was it right to ask for her or Bobby to stay any longer when he, himself was the one that made the promise? It didn't even take him a minute to think about it. _'No, it_ _i_ _sn't right. I made the deal... I should be the one to stay.'_

Nick sighed, and thought carefully. "Alright, look... _**I**_ promised Tommy I would stay but I can't ask you guys to stay as well. We'll make it back to the supply closet and if things aren't looking good or we don't hear from him, I'll hang behind as long possible; and you guys can make it out, alright?" he planned out, so it was a partial win on both sides. He'll keep his promise as best as possible but still give his friends a chance to escape without being caught if things went south.

Hopefully at least.

Bobby and Shelby looked at each other then at Nick, thinking over his plan. It sounded okay and pretty solid, they knew how much the brunet was a man of his word. If he made a promise, he would do his damn best to keep it. In fact that quirk of his, as dangerous as it was useful made Nick a good leader and it made the two of them feel guilty in trying to break the promise he made for their benefit. Was it so bad to do that? It was the least they could do for him after all the trouble he went through to bust Shelby out.

"Alright, we'll see if it comes that." the redhead agreed, resting her new katana on her shoulder.

"Then let's get moving." Bobby quipped, heading out the door with his rifle, checking the area quickly to see if it was safe to come out.

"We're gonna have to sneak around," Nick said, letting Shelby go before him as he checked the clip of his weapon quickly. The clip was still good, so no need to reload at the moment. "there's gonna be tons of guards around, so stay on your toes."

They crept out of the room and made their way toward the direction of the supply closet Bobby and Nick had used to sneak into Red's base. So far so good. It looked like the guards haven't made it to this part of the facility yet, probably doing sweeps to check the areas closest to Red for safety.

' _That's good for us.'_   Nick thought as they continued to move as quickly but stealthy as possible toward their destination. _'It'll buy us time to get to the closet and get Bobby and Shelby out.'_ This corridor was going to be tricky to navigate, if he remembered correctly. It was a straight shot to the closet, all they had to do was get down here and turn the corner and they'll be home f-...

 _'Ffff-uck.'_   

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

Red stood directly before the closet that led them out with three of his own men there. The three gunmen aimed their weapons directly at Nick's group the second they turned the corner, causing the trio to freeze. The cannibal smiled viciously at the brunet Avatar, dark blue eyes enjoying their surprised expressions.

"Well, well look who it is!" Red exclaimed happily, the vicious smile still on his face. "I'm surprised you actually found my base and gotten inside! I wonder how?" He giggled then gestured to the door behind him, "Could it be from the sewers and the closet there?"

Nick gritted his teeth. _'How the hell did he-?'_

"Know?" the mad Avatar asked, seeing his expression and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Oh my, Nick, you wound me. What? Did you honestly expect I wouldn't know about the sewer system or which supply closet has a door to it?" He laughed then grinned sharply, "I found this base, Nick, I know it better than anyone. Not to mention, its the closest one to the cell block to rescue your lovely little girlfriend there. You had no choice but to come this way to get out without a firefight."

Shelby bristled at his words, blushing a little at the comment he made about her. She wasn't-! They weren't-! Oooh, he made her so mad! She felt her hands itch, begging her to drive her katana through the madman's body. It probably wouldn't kill him, but it would make her feel better though.

Nick ignored his words and looked at the gunmen, taking note of their weapons and stature. They were well trained. Though he did catch sight of something with one of them but said nothing. Instead, he glared at the masked Avatar, baring his teeth a little. "Let us _through_ , Red. It's _over._ "

Red nodded thoughtfully as he listened, the smile never leaving his face. "Ooh convincing argument! Hm, let me think about that." His smile vanished and closed his eyes for a few seconds, looking to be actually thinking on the matter before his smile returned. "Nope, not going happen."

The maniac chuckled as he stood straight, looking like the commander and leader of his base, hands behind his back as he gazed at Nick. "I think we both know that _you're_ outnumbered and there's no chance you'd risk your friends' lives in a firefight." Red mused, grinning at his long time counterpart. "So why not put your weapons down and save yourself the trouble?"

Silently, behind Red as he waited for Nick to make a move, one of the gunmen lowered his weapon and removed his gas mask, revealing Tommy's face. The Avatar smiled and winked at them and waited for the right moment. For the moment to not only take down the mad Avatar but to strip him of his power, his hold over his own army.

When neither Nick or his friends made a move to do as told, Red grew impatient, once again annoyed that they weren't playing his game right. "Still haven't learned? Fine, we'll do things the hard way." He said coldly, dropping his pleasant attitude. _'I'm going to enjoy making you suffer, Nick. I'll start with your little girlfriend and see how... cooperative you'll be if you see her missing a limb or two. Maybe take off one of her fingers for each day he continues to be stubborn.'_ Red thought to himself as he barely glanced at Tommy's direction, issuing his order. "Take them prisoner."

...

No one moved.

A little surprised and more so irritated by the lack of response, the masked Avatar turned to glare at his men. He wasn't in the mood to be fucked with at the moment. " **I** **said** 'take them prisoner'"

Again, neither of his men moved, only stared at back him with glares of their own.

Nick smirked at how the tables had been turned. For so long, everything went Red's way, how many times had he taken things away from his group? Tormented him numerous times? Belittled him in his choice to have faith in Avatar kind? And how many times how Red been in his grasp to kill only for it to be snatched away and have him be held captive?

Too many _**fucking**_ times.

And now?

Ooh, now it was Red's turn to get some bad luck of his own.

"It's over, Red." Nick commented icily. "You're _**done.**_ "

What the absolute fuck was going on? Were his men actually going to be taking orders from Nick, of all people!? The goody-goody fool who thinks everyone can get the fuck along and save the world!? _'He didn't... did he? He didn't stage a mutiny, has he!? No, don't think that. Get control back!'_   Red whirled on his men, glaring at them in rage.

"What are you **idiots** doing?!" he snarled, "Stop standing around and do your-agh!"

Tommy interrupted his former boss' rant by taking his AK47 and ramming the butt of the weapon against Red's gut; effectively shutting him up and earning a grunt of pain as an award. God it felt good to do it on someone as terrible as the cannibal.

As Red staggered backward to gain distance and cough from the hit, Tommy quickly snatched up his sidearm, watching his former leader sag against a few crates of supplies. He was helpless, now would be a good time to end his terror on so many people. And as much as Tommy wanted to do it himself, he and his men agreed only one person was best suited for the job.

He turned as Nick walked over to see the end of Red and held the pistol toward the brunet. Nick blinked at it then at his new ally in surprise. Tommy stared at him, "My men and I decided **you** should be the one to do it." he said quietly, placing the sidearm in the Avatar's hand.

Nick took the weapon and felt its weight and the weight of his decision heavily. But he didn't need to think on it... no that time had long since vanished and he knew exactly what to do. Nick turned his head to stare at Red then snapped his arm up, aiming the pistol at his target. He waited so long for this... all this time and finally he was going to do what he promised.

And he sure as fuck wasn't going to miss.

Red grimaced in pain as he stayed hunched over a little, one arm wrapped around his belly to suppress further pain until he could bear it better. And yet never moved his gaze from Nick or the pistol he held. Going for his weapons would surely get him shot and so would running, not that he would get far anyway like this. He could easily tell there wasn't going to be a second chance for him with Nick. The mercy in the brunet's eyes was gone and had been gone for a long time for him.

The cannibal chuckled to himself, despite staring certain death in the face. Hell death was an every moment occurrence in the world now, this wasn't anything new to him. But while he may be gunned down... he still won over Nick in only one way.

"You think this is the end?" Red wheezed, giggling a little, "Chaos will always rule, Nick." _'You're proving it right now, boy. You staged a rebellion within another's rule... you brought chaos to my order.'_   "You can chose to fight it... or you can embrace it." _'And you're doing so well embracing it all while thinking you're fighting it.'_

Nick said nothing nor moved, keeping the weapon trained and alert for any sudden movements on Red's part. One twitch and there'll be a bullet buried in the middle of his forehead. Instead, the brunet simply waited for the maniac to finish whatever bullshit he was saying.

Red continued to smile. "You and me, we aren't so different as you think, Nick." _'Two halves of the same coin.'_   "We both look after our people... different methods?" _'_ _My terror to your kindness... we kept our groups safe.'_ He gave a one shoulder shrug, "Sure, but we both kept people safe." _'_ _Do you see it now? Or are you still naive to think we're different?'_

The group remained silent, waiting for the judgment to be done as Nick steadied the pistol and took careful aim.

Mercy did not return to his dark eyes to which Red smiled even more. He kept his eyes on the brunet, aware of the dark, cold and strangely empty fire that burned in the Avatar's eyes.

' _I still won.'_

"Goodbye, Red." Nick replied flatly, devoid of any emotion whatsoever for this one, single moment as his finger curled around the trigger.

' _I will always win...'_

_**BANG!** _

' _For my...darkness...has...taint..ed...y...our...li..ght...'_


End file.
